Step With Me
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: fem!Kuroko .-. Love is something alien. It is unpredictable, and one Akashi Seijuro accepts nothing but absoluteness. He needs one Kuroko Tetsuka to make sure he is doing alright. .-. "Those are three steps of loving me, Akashi-kun. Or more like, steps to show that you love me." .-.


**Minna~ I'm sorry I haven't updated Twins like I promised!**

**this fiction is actually inspired by MIKA's song Step With Me. I highly recommend you to listen to the song while reading this fiction~**

**I don't actually intend to finish this fiction this fast (yes.. took me more than a week to write this since I only want to get rid of this idea out of my head) and finish Twins first instead. but KuroAka day is coming.. (technically it's AkaKuro day in my country, since in where I live, people write the date first then month [ dd / mm / yyyy ]) and I rushed to finish this. yay~**

**I'm quite satisfied how this fiction turns out.. though it turns out to be longer than I expected.. well, I don't know if this is enough to you guys' liking, so please tell me about it :) I try to make a simple fluff once in a while. not sure if I'm not failed though..**

**and I'm not actually fond of straight pairings in which one of the person of the pairing is genderbended.. (they're guys and guys and that's the friggin reason I ship them D: they're cuter yaoi way. it's only my opinion tho) but Akafem!Kuro is kind of cute.. well, I think I'm too tied to AkaKuro this much that I don't mind anything as long as it's them xDDD; this song is way cuter for Akafem!Kuro than usual AkaKuro too, I think..**

**oh, and this story is unbetaed, so I think you'll find some mistakes here and there like usual D: I'm sorry my english isn't improving much**

**happy early KuroAka day!**

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Step With Me (c) MIKA**

**Warning: unbetaed, OOC may be found, very long oneshot (4k words, 19 pages)**

* * *

Five minutes break for Teiko's Basketball Club afternoon practice.

Akashi Seijuro sat by the edge of the basketball court. Unlike the other members of the club who practically drank their bottled mineral water empty, some of them even had no energy left to move their fingertips so they only lied around and wait for the managers to give them towels and maybe some water, he did not really have a rest at all. He studied the papers that contained the basketball club member's increasing (for good) physical capability. It was his responsibility that, even at break, he still had to do some captaincy duty.

"You should take a rest a bit, Akashi-kun."

It was Kuroko Tetsuka, one of basketball managers of Teiko. Her baby blue eyes that perfectly matched the color of her rather-short hair stare at the captain, a towel and a bottle of mineral water in her hands, giving him a gesture to take both of them.

"Thank you, Kuroko-san." Yet Akashi's eyes did not leave the piece of paper he was studying. He only took the mineral bottle and drank it, eyes still glued on the paper.

A slight irritation appeared in the manager's eyes. However, she only sighed. "Akashi-kun is very strict, isn't he. He should do something normal teenagers do."

"I do not understand what you're implying by that." Akashi said honestly. His fingers flipped the current paper, moving on to the next paper.

"Normal teenagers do, Akashi-kun." Though it was not like the girl had a rather normal life for everyone else that had no ability to disappear and reapper out of nowhere in any human's normal sight and _normally _blank face.

"Care to elaborate it?"

"Something like, hanging out with friends after school…"

"We have club activity." Akashi answered flatly right away.

"….after the club activity…"

"There is pile of homework to do after club activity, and one have to take a rest after such training."

"….or when there is no club activity…"

"I play shogi with Shintarou when there was no club activity. Does it count?"

"….eat at Maji Burger with friends…"

"I don't eat those lack of nutrition garbage excuse called fast-food."

Kuroko gave up.

Well, not exactly.

"….or fall in love and have a girlfriend."

Akashi finally glanced away from the paperwork. The red eyes of his stare at the girl. Then, back to the paperwork.

"That is out of question."

Kuroko frowned.

"That's so mean, Akashi-kun. You must be blind that you cannot see how other girls adore you so blindly." She huffed. She noticed how the other Teiko basketball's managers adore their graceful and well-loaded 'Akashi-sama'.

Akashi smiled softly. "It is normal when you enter a prestigious sport club. Females tend to get attached to the males that have masculine qualities. Do you see there are girls who look up on Daiki despite his obvious perverted mind?" Ouch. Harsh. "Not to mention that I am the captain of the said prestigious sport club. So it is nothing special."

"Akashi-kun doesn't really need to imply it that way." The frown deepened.

He chuckled.

"But I don't think that is not the case," Kuroko lowered her body, decreasing the distance between their face in half. "Akashi-kun has never fall in love, no? To think you would explain their affection in such logical way."

"I do not have the time to do such thing, Kuroko-san."

"I see."

The bluenette stood up, leaving the redhead who was getting ready to continue the training.

* * *

"Akashi-kun,"

Kuroko approached Akashi when the guy was walking in the hall. Any people would shrug the faint voice right away, thinking that they might misheard something, but Akashi was not any other people. He stopped and turned his head to her.

"What is it, Kuroko?" He asked.

"Here," Kuroko gave a small tupperware box, red colored. "Cookies. I made it in the home economics class today."

Akashi accepted it. The red orbs stare at the box. "What drives you to give me these cookies?"

"I want Akashi-kun to taste it and let me know how it tastes." She said, straight-forwardly.

Akashi was confused, something he hadn't feel in awhile. But without hesitation, he opened the box and took a bite at one of the cookies. He could smell the fragrance of the fresh-baked cookies, tastes how the butter mixed with the flour and the chocochips, and heard the slight crunchy voice when he ate it.

"It tastes good." Akashi honestly praised. A small smile graced on his lips.

"It does?" Kuroko's rare smile appeared as well, made the male before her a bit taken aback. "I'm glad."

"Are these all for me?" Akashi asked, confirming.

"Of course, Akashi-kun. I wish to have you eat all the remaining cookies. Now, I should take my leave, Momoi-san is waiting for me." Kuroko gave a slight bow before she left him.

Akashi was about to wonder about the cookies incident, if Kise was not appearing out of nowhere and started chirping. "D'aww! Kurokocchi's so cute! She's like a maiden in love! If only she gives me her cookies as well…"

Akashi gave him a look. "It's only cookies."

"But handmade pastries are girls' speciality to show their affection to males they like, don't Akashicchi know that~?"

"I don't bother with such uncertainity. If she likes me, she should have told me."

Kise rolled his eyes. "Akashicchiii! It isn't that simple! Bet you haven't dated anyone yet!"

A silence answered Kise's hidden question. Kise sighed.

"Love isn't structural emotions that systematically planned to happen, nor is it some kind of give and take situation, Akashicchi! It is about what you feels when something unexpected happens! About how sweet you can feel the love not through the words, but the feels he or she gives!"

"I… do not particularly get it."

Kise huffed. "Then let me ask a question—has or has her not surprise you or catch you off guard and you feel absolute content just because it is her?"

Akashi did not answer that.

"Akashicchiiii!" Kise held his hands on his hips. "You should follow my shadows! Look, I got myself a girlfriend! She's super cute and sexy! It's good to find that kind of companion once a while!"

"You asked her out?"

"Nope. It was her." Kise grinned.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, amused. "It's unlikely of you to accept such confession."

"I can't help it! She's nice to me! At first I wanted to tell her to give me some more time to answer, but she wanted me to answer straight away. So I said yes!"

Akashi sighed.

"Ryouta-kuuuun~"

Kise heard a squeal from the other side of the hall. It was his girlfriend. "It's her! Talk to you later, Akashicchi!"

Akashi did not get any words Kise told him. But, there was one thing he was sure of.

Kuroko Tetsuka had caught him off guard few times. Few times surprised him. Few times exceeding his expectation as well. He disliked something that was not absolute, and uncertainity was not a thing to be praised for. But, one thing he was sure, he was secretly glad that it was her.

How he could get addicted by those uncertainity from her. How her surprises was something to be longed for.

But he had to brush that thought away. No matter what, affections could only get in his way to everything—a distraction to every Emperors.

* * *

"Akashi-saaaaaaaaan!"

"Nice play, Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-senpai is so cool!"

"I like you, Akashi-sama!"

He was aware of the affections from the girl that clearly directed to him. It was not like he was one of the bigheads, unlike a certain tanned basketball player. He just could not help but notice the obvious fact.

So, even before the minigame at the practice began, in which he took that predicted victory even when he had to go against other Generation of Miracles, he knew the girls would managed to enter the gym or peek before the doors, and would let out those deafening squeals. It was not like it was louder than those 'you're not losing yet, Ryouta-kun!'s, but it was still noticeable.

Those girls were always predictable.

However, it was different when it was about Kuroko Tetsuka.

After any games or practice, like always, she would offer him a bottle of mineral water (sometimes Pocari) and a towel. And with a smile, she would say, "Good job, Akashi-kun. You were so cool."

And no matter how many times she did that, he could not get used to it. It would always give him foreign feelings in his stomach.

What was going on?

* * *

"I don't bring my lunch box." Akashi said flatly when he checked his bag. Strange, he thought. There was no way he would forget anything, even something as simple as bringing a lunch. He was sure he checked his bag this morning and the missing lunch box was still there. He frowned.

It was bad. It was lunch time, and he didn't fancy going through the crowded school cafetaria.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko approached him few minutes later. "I heard from Aomine-kun that you forgot to bring your lunch. It's good that I accidentally brought my brother's lunch box. I can give it to you if you don't mind."

He eyed her. "Is it okay?"

"Yes. Let's eat together at the school rooftop."

Akashi did not see any reason to object. He did so.

The lunch was delicious. It was a simple lunch that contained egg rolls, onigiris, yakiniku, octopus sausages, and tomato cherries.

He hardly had time to eat simple homemade cooking. The food always provided by professional chefs, even for bento, and they always taste like restaurant-like quality or something. To eat something so simple made his heart warm.

He could ask anyone, does love tastes as delicious as homemade dishes?

"Thank you for the food." He said.

"Does it taste okay?"

"It was beyond okay. I'd like to taste more of it." Akashi smiled. "Your mother cooked well."

"I cooked it."

Actually, Akashi knew. He knew Kuroko Tetsuna had passed the 'boiling eggs' stage. She proved it by her previous baked cookies.

"You're… good."

"Thank you."

Kuroko intended to put away the lunch box, but Akashi's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her abruptly.

"Wait. I am the one who eat the lunch, therefore, I had to clean it up myself."

"That's okay, Akashi-kun. I want to do it."

"But—"

That second was the second both of them noticed how less the distance between their face were.

A _slight _blush creeped on Kuroko's pale face.

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi did not respond. He continued to stare at those blue orbs. As if he was hypnotized, while in fact, the tealhead tried to revert her eyes away.

He couldn't help but want to stare at those eyes longer.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko shook her hand lightly, snapped Akashi to the real life.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kuroko quickly cleaned up the lunch boxes and put them at the lunch bag.

Was that how one lost their senses?

Akashi stood. "Well, I'm going to buy a drink. Do you want some?"

"Yes. Vanilla milk, please."

And, when Akashi left her to buy drinks, a thought suddenly visited Akashi's brain.

"Wasn't Kuroko-san an only child?"

* * *

Time by time, he could see Kuroko's affection clearly.

She would not prioritize him at the practice. She would give everyone water and towels to anyone. She would praise a "thank you for your hard work" to everyone like she did to him. But, he was the only one who saw her small lips formed a thin smile.

How many times did Kuroko's class get home economics class a week? Though he was unlikely to dislike the cookies he got to taste frequently and told her to make some more.

How many times did Kuroko accidentally bring her nonexistent brother's lunch box? Though he was unlikely to tell Kuroko about her white lie and agreed when she decided she want to share it with him.

He was beyond confused.

More importantly, how many times did he hope those affections would not stop coming?

Then, one day, after basketball's practice, Kuroko decided to tell Akashi to stay longer at the gym.

"I like Akashi-kun. Would you go out with me?"

It was a simple love confession that Akashi would not expect coming from her. Akashi always knew she was beyond his expectation, but not to this extent.

"I…"

That was the first time Akashi actually tried to talk about something and failed.

Kuroko pulled a light smile. "That's okay. You don't have to answer it right away. I believe you need some time to think about it."

Akashi smiled. How thoughtful of her. "Thank you, Kuroko-san. May I have a day to think about it?"

"Sure. I will wait until tomorrow's practice over. Please make sure you stay later than everyone."

"Okay. You, too, as well."

* * *

This time, Akashi decided to stop by library.

He went to the fiction section, suddenly craving for some romance literary. He thought reading those a bit would not hurt. There are various books he tried to read, but some of those were too thick to read in such short time, whilst he only had forty five minutes of recess remaining. He ended up only reading one or two pages of them and made conclusions.

Love was like losing your senses and give in to your heart and intuition.

Love was like tasting a homemade dishes.

Love was like the sun that shining up ahead.

Love was like making words into melodies of symphony.

Maybe those were what he felt toward the bluenette.

Akashi smiled slightly.

He figured what he had to say to Kuroko.

He stood up from the library table and put away all the books he took. Now he had to get ready for the club.

He arrived at the gym. Though it was thirty before afternoon practice began, there was already crowds of first-stringer that surrounded the court, and slowly dissolve as if wanting to make way for whoever was inside the crowd.

Kise.

A depressed Kise was not Kise who many people saw. The model, even though he was not in his top condition, he would at least faking a smile and acting as if nothing has happened. But this time was different—as if he didn't bother hiding anything anymore.

"Ryouta," Akashi stopped before him, holding both of the taller boy's shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Aah, Akashicchi." The usual cheerful voice now sounded monotonous. "Please excuse me for today's practice. I don't think I'm alright."

Didn't bother waiting for Akashi's answer, the blonde released himself from Akashi's hands and walked away.

Akashi was pissed. It was very rude of Kise to left his captain just like that. But, Akashi had to swallow his wrath when he heard the reason from Aomine.

"Kise challenged Haizaki for a one on one, and was crushed badly. As if it wasn't enough, Haizaki told Kise that he had his girlfriend slept with him."

Akashi froze.

Practice went dully that day. Akashi did not even react much when Kuroko gave him the usual treatment she gave to him. The managers who were not present at Kise's incident wondered why the boys were too tense.

Though unfortunately, Kuroko knew. That made her tensed as well. Kise's incident gave her a bad feeling about this.

And the time for the club practice to end came.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko entered the gym, having the redhead was already changed in his uniform, standing alone right in the middle of the court.

"Kuroko-san." Akashi turned his head to her.

And she was right.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko-san, but I don't think I like you the same way you do."

Silence.

"Akashi-kun, I'm not mad because you rejected me." Kuroko said. "But, there's something I want to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do you reject me because you really don't like me, or because Kise-kun's girlfriend?"

Akashi did not answer her immediately.

But, no matter how patient one Kuroko Tetsuka was, she was never patient enough to stay longer. So she decided silence was Akashi's way to say "yes".

"I can't say I have had a person to disappoint me this much before."

Those saddened blue orbs stared at the boy in front of her.

"To know that Akashi-kun thinks that I am the same as Kise-kun's girlfriend is really unfortunate."

And thus, she left.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, here is your towel and your drink."

"Thank you," Akashi took it.

Kuroko nodded. "Thank you for your hard work."

Akashi sat on the edge of the court, watching the bluenette who was still handing towels and drinks to the rest of the members along with Momoi.

Today had been a lame day. Akashi could not meet Kuroko at school outside morning and afternoon practice, and he was sure Kuroko avoided him and made herself busy all day, not even sparing a moment to eat lunch together like usual. And though they met at the practice, she did not bother to give Akashi the usual special treatment—a small smile—and there was no small conversation exchanged between the two.

And this caught Kise's attention.

"Akashicchi, what's wrong with you and Kurokocchi?" Kise approached him, and sat beside him.

"Nothing that you should take care of," Akashi replied rather coldly. "You're drained in sweat, Ryouta. You should take a shower quickly before you catch a cold."

"It's amazing how Akashicchi is able to act cold and next motherly in a small amount of time…" Kise said truthfully.

Akashi ignored him. He stood up, about to go to the locker room.

"Wait, Akashicchi!" Kise grabbed his wrist. "Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are my friends, so whatever is happening on them should be my concern, too."

"Ryouta, let go of my hand." Akashi spoke in warning tone.

In normal case, Kise would back off easily, obediently. But the same case seemed not happening. Kise strenghtened his grip. "Not until you tell me."

Akashi's eyes narrowed, so did Kise's. A pair of red eyes and a pair of golden orbs clashed.

"Ryouta. Let go."

"No."

Akashi jerked away his arm, strongly, making Kise who was unprepared for such force released him accidentally. As if it wasn't enough, Akashi positioned himself in front of Kise, facing the right shoulder of the blonde, and touched Kise's shoulder, in a calculated amount of time. Kise, who was caught off guard, fell onto the ground, as if Akashi thrown him down _effortlessly_.

"I told you to let me go, but you won't listen."

Now Kise realized that he had made his captain angry, to the point the shorter teen did not even hesitate to ankle-break him.

"Please leave Kise-kun alone, Akashi-kun."

Both Akashi and Kise turned to Kuroko, who stood behind the two. Behind her was a crowd of first-stringers who hadn't took their shower yet.

"It's not like what you think it is." Akashi said calmly, with unreadable aura.

She wasn't taken aback by the aura, as she kept her blank look. "Whatever you are doing, what you are implying is a bullying—it was not even enough to be called fighting, for Kise-kun hadn't even lay a finger on you."

"You haven't seen anything from the beginning, Kuroko-san. Ryouta kept bugging me and all I did to him was merely a self-defense."

"If that's it, then please bring Kise-kun and the problem between the two of you outside. Basketball court is for playing basketball, not for violence."

Silence.

"Are you telling me to go away, Kuroko-san?" Akashi gave her a dark chuckle.

"I'm not telling Akashi-kun to go away. I'm telling him not to commit a violence inside the basketball court."

"W-wait, Kurokocchi…"

Kise spoke as he tried to stand up, which was helped by Kuroko, which was adding fuel to the burning flames. Akashi gripped his hands tightly, making a strong fist, as his face slightly darkened with some menacing aura.

"Akashicchi is not at fault here. He did that to me because I won't stop asking about you and Akashicchi."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Ryouta, be quiet."

"No! Me and Aominecchi, along with Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi and even Momoicchi were worried with you two!"

"Ryouta. Stop making scenes."

"Actually," Aomine approached them from nowhere, speaking up as well. "Kise is right. What's happening between you, oi, Akashi, Tetsu?"

"Ah…" Kuroko kept her head low, face slightly paler. There was no way she tell him in front of everyone that Akashi had rejected her confession. No sane girl would do that. It was humiliating. "That…"

"Please tell me, Tetsu. We're friends. You can tell me everything."

"That…"

Kuroko could feel her eyes starting to wet.

"I confessed to her, and she rejected me."

Silence.

Everyone, even Kuroko, stared at Akashi in disbelief. "Akashi-kun…?"

"I like her. I confessed to her yesterday, and she rejected me right away."

"Seriously? Akashi was rejected?"

"Kuroko-san is something."

"Huh? I thought they were dating in first place?"

"K-Kurokocchi…? Akashicchi…?"

Aomine was shocked. But, nonetheless, sighed. "Oi, Kise, Akashi was right, you shouldn't barge into people's business."

"Ehh?! But Aominecchi, you joined me just now!" Kise's face was paler. He then bowed to Akashi multiple times. "My, I'm so sorry, Akashicchi! I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing." Akashi brushed him off.

Akashi took Kuroko's wrist. He dragged her out of the gym, eyes following their retreating backs.

They stopped before the fourth gym, which was a bit far from the first string's gym. Akashi released Kuroko's wrist.

"Akashi-kun… why did you do that?"

"I have no idea what you're questioning."

"You're lying. Just like back then in the gym. You lied to Kise-kun."

"Well, do you want me to tell everyone the truth instead?"

"I did mean things to you." Kuroko spoke firmly. "I avoided you intentionally and picking a side on Kise without knowing the whole problem. And in return, you embarrassed yourself and—"

"I didn't lie on the whole thing." Akashi cut her. "I did mean it when I said I like you."

"You're lying again, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko raised her tone.

"I don't!"

Akashi pulled her into his embrace, guarding every inch of her. Ruby eyes closed. Baby blue eyes widened.

Warmth.

Warmth, that was what Akashi felt.

He didn't know there was something this warm.

He let go of her, hands holding her shoulder. He made sure those baby blue eyes stared back at his ruby ones.

"I didn't compare you to Ryouta's girlfriend. It's just… when I see Ryouta breaking, I fear that I'll grow like that. I don't know anything about love. I'm afraid I'll break like he did, no matter who the person be with me is. That's why I rejected you… without thinking that it would hurt you.

"And it hurt me too, that, you're walking away from me. But I think it is fair. I'm…" Akashi swallowed his pride. "…a coward. I only think about myself, my pride, and I don't want to break. Yet, I still want you to be beside me. How selfish of me."

And it hit Kuroko.

She immediatelly realized that Akashi was a human, no matter how perfection seemed loving him badly.

He grew without a mother by her side. He grew with his father dictating him about perfection. Little did everyone know, it made him lacking in a knowledge of one untouched area called "love".

Love was unpredictable. Yet, Akashi was born with expectation and predictions. An Akashi must live with clear, bright and foreseen future.

That was why Akashi would think love will only hinder him.

But, Kuroko smiled.

"Akashi-kun, please listen to me and do what I said, only for this time." Kuroko spoke.

"Why?"

"Just do that. Please."

Akashi nodded.

"Please come a little closer."

Akashi obeyed and approached Kuroko. They were only a step apart, making Kuroko wonder if Akashi would hear her heart beating.

"Your heart beating faster than usual." Akashi commented, as if on cue.

However, Kuroko only chuckled.

"Please rest upon my shoulder."

This time, Akashi didn't obey right away. "But…"

"It's fine. Please rest upon my shoulder, Akashi-kun."

Akashi hesitated a bit, before he let his head rest on her shoulder. Soon, a strong vanilla scent was smelled.

"Kuroko-san, you smell nice." Akashi said honestly.

Kuroko pulled a small smile. Though Akashi couldn't see it, Akashi could feel her smile by her tone. "Thank you. Akashi-kun smell nice too."

"I'm drenched in sweat, and I haven't take a shower yet, Kuroko-san."

"Still, Akashi-kun smells good."

They stayed like that for a moment in silence.

"Akashi-kun, please call me "my dear" instead of "Kuroko-san"."

Akashi's eyes widened. He was about to pull his head away, but Kuroko only held his head softly, keeping the red mop on her shoulder.

"Please, call me "my dear"."

"It's a surprise you could ask something so embarrassing with your usual tone. Why are you asking me these things, anyway?"

"What are you talking about, Akashi-kun? I'm embarrassed right now."

"I know. Your heart beating even faster. And you didn't answer my question."

"I will answer it after you do that."

"My…" Akashi sighed. Though, warmth spreading in his face as his face slightly flustered. "My dear Tetsuka."

That made Kuroko's face reddened. "Akashi-kun, I only tell you to call me "my dear"."

"I don't have to follow every little details you tell me."

"How cunning. Akashi-kun doesn't like losing even in the moment like this."

A smirk. "Ah, so you figured…"

Two minutes passed in silence, and Kuroko didn't make Akashi do anything any more. The redhead then raised his head, purposely made their face really close to the point the point of their noses almost touched. Both of them could see the red shade in each other's face.

"Why are you telling me to do this, Kuroko?"

"Those are three steps of loving me, Akashi-kun. Or more like, steps to show that you love me." Kuroko smiled. "See, love is not always unpredictable. Little stops we do are also able to make me sure that you love me. With these steps, we can convince ourselves that we don't need to rush things, too."

"I… see…" Akashi said softly. "But I still don't know anything about love. Can you please keep your steps and wait for my slow pace…?"

"I can. So, in exchange… I want Akashi-kun to step with me, together."

Akashi smirked. "Then… for the first step, become my girlfriend, Tetsuka."

"Okay, Akashi-kun…"

"It's Seijuro."

Kuroko chuckled.

Akashi leaned a bit, making their lips touched. No lip biting, no saliva exchanging, no tongue-dancing, nothing. Only a small, innocent kiss.

And that was their first kiss.

* * *

Morning practice.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko, who had just entered the gym in her uniform, looked to the source of the voice. "Good morning, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

They didn't bother to greet her back. "What's happening between you and Akashi(cchi)?! We waited about half an hour long and Akashi(cchi) hadn't returned to shower! Just what were you two doing until late night?!"

"Ah…" Kuroko smiled. "That's…"

"Well, perhaps, it was like this."

Akashi appeared out of nowhere. He was now standing on Kuroko's left as he held her shoulders, hand in Kuroko's right shoulder, smirking slyly.

"Ah, Seijuro-kun, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Tetsuka."

Aomine and Kise was dumbfounded, so did the rest of the first-strings who watched the scene.

"WHAT—HOW—WHY—WHEN—HIEEEE?!"

Incoherent questions came from a certain blonde. Jawdrop came from Aomine. Whispers came from whoever was in the court. But neither Akashi nor Kuroko mind.

* * *

**I.. ieee.. it's hard to keep Akashi in character..**


End file.
